


Glasses

by AC_nelli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020 Fate Fest, F/M, Fate Discord, Fate by TheTrueSpartan, fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli
Summary: Percy needs to relax. And thankfully there is someone who wants to help Percy to do just that.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Original Character(s), Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fate Fan Stories





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206147) by [TheTrueSpartan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSpartan/pseuds/TheTrueSpartan). 



> You can find the FFN story link for Fate and additional info in the description for the Fate Fest Stories collection.
> 
> This is NOT Fate!Canon.
> 
> To read this story you don't have to necessarily be familiar with Fate but I advice you to read it anyway :)
> 
> Thanks to my beta-reader [accio_broom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom)

A thousand different thoughts ran through Percy’s mind when he exited the Great Hall after dinner. Absently he reached inside his pocket for the list he made yesterday, only to discover it wasn’t there anymore.

_Damn, I probably forgot it in the library. Did I set the Gryffindor Prefect meeting today or tomorrow?_

His days became so incredibly stressful since Christmas that he struggled to decide what to do first. That’s why he created this plan for his week, each day divided into time slots which were mostly filled with preparing for his N.E.W.Ts.

Right before dinner, he worked on the next month’s schedule for Prefect Rounds, trying to take into consideration everyone’s other responsibilities; a task he really could’ve lived without. But Percy wanted to be Head Boy and he would’ve rather cut off his wand hand than admit he might be the slightest bit overwhelmed.

As he reached the stairs to head back to the library, he caught a glimpse of the courtyard, and following a quick impulse, he decided to get some fresh air before returning to his books and Head Boy duties.

It was unusually cold for a Scottish night in January, but he embraced the crisp night air. He took a deep breath, certain he smelled snow. The slight layer of white they got after Christmas, already melted away, leaving the Hogwarts grounds unpleasantly muddy. Tonight though, the clear, starry sky promised another winter wonderland for the Hogwarts student body.

_Oliver will have a fit about this. He hates snowy Quidditch practices. Or rather, hates the whiny attitude of the remainder of the Gryffindor team who surprisingly didn’t approve of what Oliver would call ‘perfect Quidditch conditions’. Maybe he won’t care for a while though, considering his–._

Percy stopped this train of thought, immediately scolding himself for being difficult about this. 

_Oliver will never stop to be the Quidditch obsessed maniac he had always been, gay or not._

When thinking back about yesterday night he couldn’t help but grin at the memory. He never saw his best friend so grim and nervous; not if there wasn’t a match against Slytherin anyway. It was almost comical how Oliver broke the news to him like he anticipated a bad reaction from Percy. And all things considered, he probably didn’t react like he was supposed to. Maybe he shouldn’t have simply shrugged it off. Maybe he should’ve offered to talk about it, but instead he simply said “Okay”, and asked him about his set dates for Quidditch practice to write them down in his journal. 

Sometimes Percy asked himself why he was so bad with these kinds of conversations. Despite the two men being friends since they were eleven, he just mentioned in passing he and Penelope broke up a couple of days ago. Not that he had been particularly bothered about it, actually he appreciated the extra time and they both knew it was inevitable anyway, but now and then the loneliness crept into his heart, and talking to someone about this would help. What did it say about him anyway, preferring to have more time to study over courting a beautiful girl?

_Even Ron has time for a girlfriend. And my schedule is a joke compared to his._

“Well, if it isn’t the Head Boy.” Percy recognised the silky voice, immediately remembering the meeting he forgot about. Carey Ductu stepped up beside him, leaning against the balustrade. Unlike Percy she was dressed accordingly to the cold weather, wearing a green coat and what seemed to be an endless amount of scarf wrapped around her. 

_What kind of scarf is that? She could wear it as a dress._

“Carey, I’m so sorry. I mixed up the day of our meeting with–“

The Head Girl raised her hand, stopping him in his apology. She reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled out a small piece of parchment, holding it between her gloved fingers.

Percy was well aware that this was his lost timetable, and just when he reached up to take it from Carey, she moved in closer, now standing right in front him. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating, making him want to close the remaining distance between them.

Ever since that massage he gave her in the train compartment on their way back to London, Percy had found himself enjoying the Head Girl’s company more than he should have as a taken man.

Despite his infinite annoyance at his little sister’s unnecessary show of drama, he couldn’t help but think about Ginny calling him a cheater. The word echoed through his mind whenever he had met the beautiful blonde for their weekly Prefect rounds planning. Aside from the massage and Carey’s occasional flirty comments, these meetings always had been innocent enough, exclusively focused on their duties. Still, Percy inevitably had caught himself looking forward to seeing her, making him feel awkward, excited and guilty, all at the same time.

Too busy staring into those green eyes, he almost didn’t notice Carey slipping the parchment into his right cloak pocket, not once lowering her gaze from his.

“I found this at your usual spot in the library when I was searching for you,” Carey explained as she slowly recreated more distance between them.

Without another word she started to make her way back into the castle but turned around again right before Percy finally broke out of his haze, attempting to thank her.

“You may want to check your plans for tonight, Percy,” she said with a meaningful look at her watch.

Before the redhead got the chance to express his gratitude though, Carey went inside, leaving a thoroughly confused Percy behind.

He took the timetable out of his pocket and unfolded the parchment, immediately feeling a blush creep up his neck when he noticed the changes made for the remaining evening.

_Oh, sweet mother of Godric!_

* * *

Feeling utterly ridiculous, Percy knocked on the door to his and Carey’s shared common room.

The decision to toss his original plan to the wind wasn’t a hard one by any means, considering the choice had been between spending his remaining Friday night with Carey or Snape’s assignment for Potions class. His name would not be Percy Weasley though if there wouldn’t have been some small lingering doubt left about whether or not he would rather focus on his studies.

Said lingering doubt vanished into thin air thanks to Oliver anyway. Percy, who decided to take this opportunity right away for establishing proper best friends conversations (and certainly not because he was a chicken and needed the extra push), told Oliver about the courtyard incident. This conversation lasted about thirty seconds because the Quidditch captain snatched the “ridiculous schedule” out of his hand right away and kicked Percy out of the Gryffindor common room, ordering him to not come back before tomorrow’s breakfast.

_Ridiculous schedule…like he can talk. If anyone has a “ridiculous schedule” it’s Oliver. At this point it’s more likely he starts a relationship with his favourite Quaffle or his broom than an actual partner._

Percy couldn’t help but grin at this particular broom image, and on his way to Carey he decided to use it for... ‘performance’ reasons.

“Come in!” he heard Carey calling from inside. He shook his head, both to pull himself out of his mind and to give the giant door knocker the password. This particular door knocker was yet another of the small oddities Hogwarts had to offer. It was a lion’s head, golden in colour except for its ruby eyes. And instead of a raised paw, a silver, smaragd-eyed serpent evolved beside the lion’s head, its mouth opened wide, presenting the deadly fangs. Professor Sprout once told him the door knocker changes in appearance according to the Head Boys and Head Girls houses.

As he entered the small room, Carey stood in front of their large Mahogany table, pouring two glasses of what seemed to be Firewhiskey.

Before Percy got a proper chance to admire her impossibly long legs from behind, she turned around, greeting him with a smile and the bottle of Whiskey still in her hand.

He silently cursed his horny, degenerated mind for making him forget to change into something more appealing than his green Weasley sweater. It was, without a doubt, the cosiest piece of clothing he owned, but it certainly didn’t scream ‘sexy’ to the female population.

Carey’s outfit though screamed exactly that, to any kind of population, even though she was just in her usual Hogwarts attire. It might have been the witch wearing it, but that skirt and Slytherin tie were the sexiest pieces of fashion in Percy’s books.

Handing him one of the glasses, they both sat down on the weathered brown leather couch. The fabric felt cool compared to the comforting warmth emitting from the fireplace behind them.

“Are we celebrating something?” Percy asked, gesturing towards the drinks in their hands, “Did you bribe the house elves for that bottle of Firewhiskey?”

“This isn’t Firewhiskey. This is something far better.” Carey chuckled, summoning the bottle of Whiskey. “My aunt and her son own a Distillery near Aberdeen. Every time I mention Samantha in one of my letters to them, my cousin makes sure a bottle of his handiwork finds its way to Hogwarts.”

“Aren’t your Scottish relatives Muggles?”

“They are. But they always visit us in England during summer break, so eventually they also met Clara and Sammy. Ian has a little crush on Samantha ever since and I decided to take advantage of his fondness for my best friend.”

“So, this is really Samantha Selwyn’s Whiskey? I hate to admit it Carey, but your friend scares me. I prefer to stay on her good side, thank you very much.”

Apparently, he was funny just then because Carey laughed quite loudly, very unusual for the Slytherin who most of the time could not be seen with something beyond an arrogant smirk. The sound made Percy want to be funny more often.

“Admittedly, she can be quite scary, but there is no need to worry. Sammy doesn’t mind that I’m sharing this drink with you tonight.” She winked at him and Percy didn’t miss the mischievous glint in her eyes. “But back to your original question. I do think we have something to celebrate.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, not being able to do anything else really since Carey moved closer to him, her right leg pressed firmly against his left.

“How so?” He asked, thanking the Gods his voice sounded unaffected despite all of his blood travelling south.

“To a successful future at the Ministry for both of us. I had a chat with Professor Snape right before dinner and he is positive I’ll get the position I applied for, provided that I can maintain my current grades.” Percy felt Carey’s foot rubbing slowly up and down his leg which made it a next to impossible task to keep listening. 

“He also mentioned you and your plans for a career at the Ministry. Given how brilliant and hardworking you are, I have no doubt they will welcome you with open arms.”

She raised her drink at him, the golden liquid reflecting the warm glow of the fire. “Let’s celebrate ourselves; continuing this successful alliance, inside and outside of Hogwarts.”

“To us, future colleague!” He toasted, the heavy crystal glasses clinking together.

Percy took a large gulp of the Whiskey, embracing the warmth evolving inside him as it burned down his throat.

“This is some fine Whiskey.” He commented before he took another sip. He could already feel himself relax; his shoulders, despite being incredibly sore from being hunched over his textbooks all day, losing some of their tenseness.

“Turn your back to me,” Carey said suddenly as she set her drink on the table and sat back a little. He gave her a puzzled look but did as he was told anyway, his Whiskey glass still in his hands, mainly to hold it in front of his groin.

“I think you need a break every now and then.” She put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them through the thick fabric of his sweater. “A dedicated student like you needs to relax occasionally, to preserve all this brilliance. I thought I could help you there; this sweater, however, makes it a little difficult for me.”

She lightly tugged on it and after taking one last gulp of the encouraging golden liquid, he took the sweater off, leaving him in a simple black shirt.

Carey took it from him, feeling the soft wool between her fingers before she put it somewhere behind them.

“It seems comfortable. I might borrow it someday if you don’t mind. You know, for the colder days ahead of us.”

The redhead had to bite back a groan because imagining Carey in his sweater did things to him that the knitwork of his mother really should not be involved in.

“I have plenty of these. So, consider this yours.”

The blonde just laughed in response, continuing with her massage. Her soft hands felt nothing but wonderful, and when she hit a particular sore spot between his shoulder blades he couldn’t help the deep groan escaping him this time.

Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage he reached for one of her hands on his shoulders, turning around to look at her. “You know, I do enjoy this massage of yours and I really want to get back to it sometime, but…” He paused, lightly touching one of her knees and drawing lazy circles on her exposed skin. “I think I prefer another kind of distraction tonight.”

And before he could change his mind he kissed her, letting his lips linger on hers before retreating to see her reaction. It could all be in Percy’s head, of course, but he got the impression those green eyes darkened while they looked back at him. For a couple of seconds, she held his gaze until it dropped to his lips again and this was all the encouragement he needed to put her face between his hands and snog her like he wanted to.

Her lips were incredibly soft, tasting like Whiskey and something deliciously sweet. He sucked on her lower lip, the resulting groan from her inviting him to deepen the kiss.

Percy completely lost his grasp on time so it could have been after a minute or an hour when he felt Carey’s hands wandering up and down his torso. Equally enthusiastic, he let go of her face and let his hands roam down her sides. He tugged the white blouse out of her skirt, caressing the skin underneath.

A small sigh fell from her lips when Percy pulled back from her mouth, kissing his way down her neck instead. He sucked on her pulse point; apparently doing something right considering the moan it elicited from her. The sound made Percy forget every reluctance he might have had to hold back, his hands inching further up her belly. Right before they could reach their destination though Carey straddled his lap, looking down at him with a hungry look that mirrored what he felt himself right now.

Seductive was the only word that came to mind when he stared at her, eyes heavy with what was unmistakably lust. She smirked at him as she rolled her hips, feeling his more than obvious desire for her. The groan he wasn’t able to hold back anymore came somewhere from deep inside him.

“Someone is ready for me.” She sighed, placing her hands on his shoulders and grinding down on him again.

Percy chose to keep it to himself that he had been ready for her from the moment she slipped that parchment inside his pocket. Instead, he tugged on her green and silver tie, bringing her face down for another kiss, his other hand firmly gripping her hip as she continued her torturous movements above him.

Finally deciding too many clothes were in the way, Percy pulled back to get rid of his shirt, reaching up to take off his glasses.

“No,” Carey stopped him, taking the glasses from him and setting them carefully back on his nose.

“I want you to see me.”

…

…

...


End file.
